Trip, The
by SharanMcQuack
Summary: Based on a one-page Ducktales story. Launchpad takes the Triplets on a Jr. Woodchuck fieldtrip to the top of Mt. Success.


**The Trip  
**by Sharan McQuack, Launchpad's wife.

* * *

This is based on a one-page story I saw in a scan of .  
I will attempt to find out name of original story if I can.  
It was published in German in Limit # 2 1994 under the name Launchpad fabrt auf kaffeefahrt (Launchpad packs a bag?) in(in German) Donald Comics and Mehr #4 coa .inducks . org / stor y .php ?cG+L +94-02

I'm not completely happy with this story, Launchpad comes out as too serious and smart in it. Disney went too far in making him look dumb, but I think I went too far in the other direction. Any suggestions?

I'm looking for beta reader(s) and will send stories I'm working on to those who give constructive criticism.

To LuvvyDuck who is apparently still mad at me: (Have you read "Missing In Action"? I tried to apologize to you in that.) the thing I like best about your Ludwig and Mathida story is no characters in the Disney Universe stay married. Prince Whoever marries Princess Whatits, they live happily ever after- but we don't see that.

There is no Disney equilivent of the Cosby Show: a happily married couple with kids who have been happily married for many years and why the bleep not?

I'd like for Mickey to marrry Minnee already (should of 50 years ago), or/and Daisy and Donald and/or mr. McDuck and Goldie.

* * *

One day Huey, Dewey and Louie came to meet Launchpad, who was taking them on a Jr. Woodchuck Fieldtrip to the top of Mt. Success. Launchpad was packing a large knapsack.

"What's with the knapsack, Launchpad?" the Trins asked him.

"We are going on a field trip to the top of Mt. Success today, remember. This is supplies for the trip." Launchpad replied.

"But we're NOT going to NEED that stuff, Launchpad" the Boys tried to explain to him.

"We'll see. A good Jr. Woodchuck is always prepared." Launchpad replied.

And they walked- to the bus stop! Where the bus laughed at Launchpad's embarrassment when he realized they were taking a BUS to Mt. Success (1).

"You ASSUMED we were hiking to the top of Mt. Success!" the Boys teased.

"You're right. I should have asked. But he who laughs last, laughs best." Launchpad replied.

But sometime later, on the bus ride, Launchpad heard the Triplet's tummies rumbling.

"Hungry, huh? I expected that." Launchpad asked.

And he took lunch out of the knapsack.  
"Sandwiches, juice boxes, fruit- enough for all four of us." Launchpad said.

And they ate.

Still later, on the bus.  
"Brr! It's COLD!" the Boys said, for the mountain chill cut into the unheated bus.

Launchpad dug into the knapsack again.

"Sweaters and wooly hats, anybody? I have parkas, scarves and gloves for after we get off the bus." Launchpad asked.

The boys gratefully donned the warm clothes.  
"We're sorry we laughed at you, Launchpad. I guess we did need that stuff, after all." the boys chorused.

Finally, the bus came to the last stop- only a quarter of the way up Mt. Success!  
"But we're supposed to go to the TOP of Mt. Success!" the boys told the bus driver.

"Sorry. This is the last stop." the bus driver replied.

"Buses can't go to the top of steep mountains. We'll have to hike the rest of the way. We'll take it a little at a time, and stop to rest and have snacks along the way. We'll get there." Launchpad explained.

However, about halfway up Mt. Success it started to snow- and the snow turned quickly into a full-fledged blizzard!

"The weatherman said nothing about snow!" Huey complained.  
"It often snows only in the mountains- and unexpectedly." Launchpad explained. "It's getting hard to see. Look for shelter, boys- while we still can!"

Luck was with them, as it often is with people who keep trying.  
"A cave! Straight up ahead." Dewey spotted.  
"That will do until this blows over " Launchpad said.  
He led them into the mouth of the cave, just deep enough to get away from the snow that blew into the cave, but not too deep.

"It's dark!" Louie said. "And we're standing on ice!"

"Let me take out my flashlight and look around. Got to make sure this cave is empty before going anyplace." Launchpad said. "Follow my voice and get closer, boys."

They did so just as Launchpad found the flashlight and turned it on. The bright light startled the boys and a tuning fork fell out of one of the boys' pocket- right onto the frozen river they were standing on. (2)

Launchpad automatically scooped up the tuning fork- too late! Cracks spend across the frozen river they were standing on.

"Hop on my back, boys! Quick!" Launchpad said, holding tight to the flashlight.

The boys did so and Launchpad ran, with the Trins riding piggyback and holding on tight. Launchpad kept running deeper into the cave until he felt nice, solid rock under his feet and not ice.

"Whew! We're safe now." said Launchpad as he put the boys down.  
But standing behide him are several wild bears that the Trins see, but Launchpad has his back to.  
"Um- Launchpad? Not yet." the Triplets warn him, pointing to the wild bears.

Launchpad turns and sees the bears and automatically put himself between the bears and the boys and backs up VERY slowly. The boys do likewise.

Then the bears SPEAK. Which wild bears should NOT be able to do.

"You have trespassed on our territory! We will cage you, put you on trail, find you guilty of trespass and kill you! Then, you will be not able to tell anybody that we can talk! We like being wild and do NOT wish to have to wear clothes and act civilized like talking bears are supposed to!" Leaderbear said.

"Nobody would believe us! You might as well let us go! We'll keep quiet, honest!" Launchpad said.

"We can not take the chance. Take them to their cell to await their death sentence!" Leaderbear ordered.

And the other bears put our heroes into a prison cell. And left them there.

"Good. We're alone now. Let's escape and get out of here!" Launchpad said.

"But Launchpad- we're locked in!" Huey objected.

"Not for long we ain't!" Launchpad replied, taking out the tuning fork from under his aviator's cap.

"The tuning fork!" Dewey exclaimed.(3)

Launchpad put the tuning fork in the wall as close to the cell's bars as he could.

"Step all the way back!" he said.

And the boys backed up to the rear of the cell. and Launchpad bonged the tuning fork. And the wall fell down, and almost buried Launchpad.

"Launchpad! You should of put the tuning fork OUTSIDE the cell!" Louie objected.

" I couldn't! The cell bars were too close together for YOUR arm to reach thru, never mind mine!" Launchpad said truthfully.

They escape thur the hole the fallen wall had left. They run, but the bears are soon following them.

However, the tuning fork's vibrations have damaged the caverns and all this running has not helped. The cave's ceiling collapses on the bears. Launchpad turns around and sees this and does the unexpected- he runs back and pushes the bears to safety.

"Launchpad! You nuts?" the boys chorused.

"You guys OK?" Launchpad asked the bears.

"You risked your life to save ours. WHY?" Leaderbear asked.

"You were in trouble and needed my help. You were just trying to protect yourselves. But we are NOT your enemies. We just want to go home." Launchpad explained.

"Very well. We will trust you- but only so far. We bears can see in the dark much better than you. We will lead you thru the dark way down to the base of the mountain. And close the entrance to the cave behide us so we can not be found again." Leaderbear decided.

"Why didn't you do that in the FIRST place?" Launchpad asked.

"We bears are very territorial. It is instinctive for us to kill intruders. But you have proven yourselves friends and not intruders.' Leaderbear explained.

So the bears led our heroes thru the pitch-black passages, much to Launchpad's "delight".

"What is wrong?" Leaderbear asked him, noticing Launchpad distress.

"I don't like narrow passageways with low ceilings. Narrow passageways with low ceilings in the dark are worse." said Launchpad, fighting off the urge to PANIC.

"No one can be brave about everything. Hold on to the left side of the wall. You will be a safe distance from the right side all the way down. And the ceiling is a safe distance above you." Leaderbear said, kindly.

"Let's just get this over with, quickly." Launchpad said.

The bears led them down the mountain and out near where our heroes had started from. They handed Launchpad his knapsack and backed off, sealing the cave entrance behide them.

"Do you think we should try to find them, Launchpad?" Huey asked.

"What for? If they want to be left alone, let's leave them alone! Besides, I think they are going to move, just to be on the safe side. There are an awful lot of mountains in this area. They'll just move away form HERE." Launchpad guessed.

**The End.**

* * *

(1) Kindly do not ask inconvenient questions like how could Launchpad, who is in charge of this trip, not know they are taking a bus. The answer is: to make Launchpad look like an idiot. This is SUPPOSED to be funny. WHY? What's funny about making somebody we LIKE look stupid?

(2) So I don't believe Launchpad was dumb enough to use a flare gun in "Cold Ducks" instead of a flashlight.

I'm NOT mad at Disney by making Launchpad out to be a moron THEN, when they did NOT know they had a hit on their hands YET.

I am highly annoyed for them to choosing to make him look dumber after they MUST of known how popular Launchpad was, rather then take advantage of his popularity.

I am FURIOUS with the stubborn lunkheads for refusing to do anything else 20 years later.

I'm sorry, Disney, but you are WRONG about Launchpad, you've been wrong for 20 years now and TRY IT MY WAY, YA DOPES!

THERE. Now I feel better.  
You will undoubtedly do something ELSE.  
LIKE ALWAYS!

(3) Disney never did explain HOW Mrs. Beakly got her hands on their clothes or the tuning fork in "Cold Ducks." Of course, this would not explain how Launchpad got their clothes back, but details, details.


End file.
